Inesquecivel
by Pam Weasley
Summary: Coletânea de songs RHr com músicas do SeJ. Cada ano, um momento, e uma música. Para Nanda, junto com um feliz aniversário adiantado!
1. Primeiro Amor

SongFic escrita por Fê Black, com "Primeiro Amor"

* * *

_**Primeiro Amor**_

_Eu te conheci  
Foi tão bom pra mim  
Nem eu sei porque razão  
Eu fui ficando assim_

Era vermelho.

Vermelho como o fogo.Talvez por isso tivesse chamado a sua atenção, desde o início.

_Perto de você  
Me calava, sem me abrir,  
Vontade de dizer_

Mesmo falando com o menino-que-sobreviveu, seu olhar foi atraído para ele.E assim permaneceu.Parecia impossível desviar os olhos daquele vermelho ofuscante.

Por algum motivo, isso a irritou profundamente.

E ela implicou.E se meteu.E desdenhou.Usou de sua brilhante inteligência para deixá-lo completamente humilhado na frente do novo amigo.

Mas ele se irritou.E a os olhos azuis brilhando de raiva no rosto sardento, deixou Hermione abalada.Abalada de um jeito que nunca havia sentido antes.

Não entendeu o porque.Ela, a sensata, a brilhante, não entendera!Aquilo era imperdoável.Inimaginável.

E um ódio nasceu.Um ódio por aquele garoto de nariz sujo e cabelos vermelhos, e por tudo que ele lhe fazia sentir.

_Meu primeiro amor  
O meu coração  
Bate por você  
Venha me fazer perder o medo_

Parecia chocolate.

E Rony gostava de chocolate.Mas não gostava daquela garota.

_Estou te amando  
Me abraça  
Me ensina a te amar  
Pegue em minha mão  
Saiba tudo que eu estou sentindo_

Perguntou-se o que ele teria feito.Mas não importava.Se Hermione sentia ódio dele, o sentimento era mais do que recíproco.

Não sabia bem o motivo, mas não importava.O jeito dela o irritava.O jeito de olhar, de falar, de mandar, _tudo_ nela o deixava com muita raiva.

E parecia tão cheia de si.Balançando os cabelos lanzudos e falando com aquele tom mandão e insuportável.

Rony a odiava.

Tanto que se esforçava para ofendê-la.Queria fazê-la passar pela mesma humilhação que havia passado.Inspirar o mesmo ódio que ela lhe havia inspirado.

Mas não queria _magoá-la_.Isso nem havia passado pela cabeça dele.

Afinal, ela parecia intocável.Acima de todos, com aquele jeito sabe-tudo.

Mas ela chorou.

E Rony descobriu que gostava de vê-la irritada.E que odiava vê-la chorando.

Não entendeu o porque.

Depois disso, tudo o trio.Harry, Rony e Hermione.

Mas a irritação e a raiva continuavam.A raiva daquela mandona irritante, de olhos cor de chocolate.

_É o meu primeiro amor_

Amigos?Inimigos?Colegas?

O que eles eram um do outro?

Ficavam muito tempo juntos para serem apenas colegas, mas brigavam muito para serem amigos.Ao mesmo tempo, não se odiavam o suficiente para serem inimigos.

Então, o que eram?

Talvez nada.Talvez tudo.

Ou talvez apenas Rony e Hermione, aquele garoto de cabelos cor de fogo e aquela menina com olhos que lembravam chocolate.

_Como vou falar  
Desse meu amor  
Toda vez é sempre assim  
Eu fujo de você_

E havia algo que os unia.Algo que nenhum dos dois entendia e muito menos admitia.Pelo contrário, faziam questão de negar.

Por enquanto, estaria bom assim.Bom enquanto, ainda que por alguns momentos, pudessem demonstrar isso.Apenas alguns momentos.

Momentos em que podiam olhar com intensidade nos olhos um do outro.Momentos em que só havia eles, ninguém mais.Momentos que ninguém entendia, mas eles amavam.

Momentos chamados _brigas_.

_Talvez por eu ser  
Tão menina assim  
Não consigo encontrar  
Coragem pra falar  
_

Era natural que ninguém poderiam adivinhar?

Como poderiam saber que discutiam sorrindo por dentro?Como poderiam saber do alívio que ela sentia por enfim ter uma desculpa para encarar aqueles olhos azuis?Como poderiam saber da intensidade dos sentimentos que podiam liberar por gritos e ofensas?

Como?

_  
É o meu primeiro amor  
Primeiro amor_

Talvez aquele fosse o melhor jeito, de qualquer forma.O melhor jeito de fogo e chocolate se amarem.


	2. Com Você

SongFic escrita por Teka Prongs, com "Com Você"

* * *

_**Com Você**_

_Desde quando te encontrei  
já não pude te esquecer  
foi bom sonhar  
com você_

Não era a primeira vez que Rony a defendia, ela sabia disso. Mas o modo como ele disse...

"_Você vai me pagar!"_

Quer dizer, o que ele queria dizer com "**me** pagar"?

Afinal, a ofensa tinha sido dirigida a ela, e, embora tivesse notado que era algo realmente grave, não sabia o real significado daquele xingamento até que ele explicasse melhor.

_Sangue ruim..._

Balançou a cabeça levemente, agarrando-se mais ao seu travesseiro.

Rony vomitou lesmas o dia todo, se é que não continuava vomitando, por ela.

Não pôde conter um sorriso.

Tinha que lhe agradecer, ou pelo menos...

Não. Rony sabia que ela era grata a ele, não é?

E ele faria isso por qualquer um...

O sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Hermione.

Sim, ele faria isso por qualquer um. Não havia motivos para sentir-se especial.

E também não havia motivos para querer ser especial para Ronald Weasley.

Afinal eles eram amigos. Isso, apenas amigos.

Então por que será que esse último pensamento doera tanto?

_Eu queria te falar  
Que é tão lindo acordar  
Se eu sonhar  
Com você_

Rony esfregava com uma força desnecessária o troféu de Serviços Prestados à Escola de um tal T.S.Riddle pela oitava vez.

E não era pelo fato de vomitar lesmas feito um louco (okay, isso também ajudava), mas sim pela sua raiva.

Não, não do Filch!

De Draco Malfoy.

Quem ele pensava que era pra xingar Hermione de sangue ruim?

Hermione era a garota mais brilhante que Rony conhecera. A mais inteligente, a mais encantadora, a mais tudo. E só em pensar em Draco Malfoy a xingado outra vez...

O que estava pensando?

Sua raiva por Malfoy era só por ele ser um garoto totalmente desprezível e nojento, só podia ser isso, não é?

Mas a cada lesma que vomitava sua raiva crescia.

E aquela varinha idiota... Aaaaarght!

O pensamento de que tentara defender Hermione e fracassara tão miseravelmente não saia de sua cabeça.

Vomitar lesmas... Patético.

Hermione devia estar rindo dele até agora, isso sim!

Ou talvez nem tenha pensado nisso, afinal, não era um fato realmente importante Ronald Weasley ter feito alguma coisa por ela.

Ela devia estar lendo um livro na sala comunal da Grifinória e pensando em Gilderoy Lockhart.

_- Vamos, Weasley! Não temos a noite toda! – Filch gritava em seu ouvido. – Pena que Dumbledore não me deixa amarrá-los pelos tornozelos, pena! E se não parar de vomitar lesmas em cima dos troféus, vai polir tudo de novo! – Pegou sua gata no colo e saiu andando._

Rony teve vontade de tirar sua varinha do bolso e enfeitiçá-lo naquele momento, mas não vomitaria lesmas de novo.

Não faria isso por ele mesmo.

_Com você  
também senti  
que alguma coisa aqui dentro  
começou a mudar em mim  
só você, me faz pensar, em amor, em amar._

Mais um ataque. Dessa vez Justino e Nick-Quase-sem-cabeça foram os alvos.

Rony não entendia o por quê, mas estava com medo. Sim, estava com medo dos ataques.

Não por ele e nem por sua família, afinal, todos eram o chamado "sangue-puro".

Estava com medo por Hermione.

Dessa vez, não era algo simples que um feitiço pudesse combater.

Não, falavam de algo grande. Algo que até Dumbledore desconhecia.

Suspeitava de Draco, e se o herdeiro de Sonserina fosse mesmo ele, Hermione estava em risco.

Mas Hermione teve uma idéia. Uma idéia _brilhante_, como sempre.

A poção polissuco estava quase pronta, logo poderiam acabar com isso.

Logo todos estariam seguros de novo, ela estaria segura de novo.

Ron virou-se em sua cama e aconchegou-se melhor. Agora poderia dormir. Dormir e sonhar. Havia esperança, afinal.

_É tão puro e frágil o meu coração  
Nem ao menos sei o que é paixão  
Quero aprender  
Com você_

Hermione não iria mentir e dizer que não estava com medo, a verdade é que estava sim, e com muito. Mas sempre que via o sorriso de Rony e via o quão convicto ele era ao dizer que o herdeiro era Draco Malfoy, o medo se esvaía de seu peito e era substituído por uma calma imensa.

E foi com esse sentimento que Hermione acordou naquela manhã de Natal e terminou a poção polissuco.

Mal podia esperar para contar as boas novas aos amigos. Mal podia esperar para ver aquele sorriso que tanto a acalmava de novo.

_Quando eu sei que eu vou te encontrar  
imagino que vem me falar  
pra namorar  
com você_

_- ... Mas uma coisa eu sei, a ultima vez que a Câmara Secreta foi aberta, um sangue-ruim morreu. Então aposto que é uma questão de tempo até um deles ser morto... espero que seja a Granger._

Aquilo foi demais para Rony! Como Malfoy se atrevia?

Teve vontade de voar em seu pescoço e acabar com ele.

Mas Harry interrompeu seus pensamentos e impulsos com mais uma pergunta a Draco Malfoy que Rony não ouviu muito bem.

Estava mais interessado em imaginar como acabaria com ele quando tivesse a chance.

_Com você, também senti  
que alguma coisa aqui dentro  
começou a mudar em mim  
só você, me faz pensar, em amor em amar_

Era isso! Hermione conseguira resolver o mistério!

Precisava correr e contar aos garotos!

Arrancou a página do livro e saiu da biblioteca.

Rony não soube como descrever o que sentira quando a Professora McGonagall chamou ele e Harry.

Seu pior medo havia tornado-se realidade.

- Mione! – Gemeu quando viu seu rosto paralisado e seus olhos vidrados.

Não, não podia ser verdade...

_É tão puro e frágil o meu coração  
nem ao menos sei o que é paixão  
quero aprender  
com você_

_Vamos hoje à noite._

Terminou de ler e engoliu com força, lembrando das aranhas.

Pensou em Hermione e, por impulso, olhou para a cadeira vazia em que ela se sentava.

Precisava fazer isso por ela.

Concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

_Vou sonhar outra vez  
com você, com você  
vou namorar  
com você._

Hermione nunca se sentira tão bem em toda sua vida.

Estava despretrificada! Isso significava que Harry e Rony haviam solucionado o mistério e estavam bem! Rony estava a salvo!

Depois da autorização de Madame Pomfrey, Hermione apressou-se a encontrá-los no Grande salão.

_Eu vou namorar_

Com você 

Lá vinha Hermione correndo em direção a eles.

- Vocês solucionaram o mistério! – ela gritava e sorria.

Rony abriu o maior sorriso que podia assim que ela soltou Harry.

Os dois tomaram impulso para se abraçarem, mas, corando, se recompuseram e apertaram as mãos.

- Que bom que você está de volta. – Ele disse, suas orelhas pegando fogo.

- É bom voltar. – Ela lhe respondeu, com um sorriso.

Soltaram as mãos e se sentaram um de cada lado de Harry.

O que realmente importava para Rony era que Hermione estava de volta.

Valera a pena enfrentar as aranhas e Rony não se arrependera disso.

Faria tudo de novo só para vê-la ali, como ela devia estar.

A sabe-tudo brilhante que pegava em seu pé.

E intimamente, Ronald adorava isso.

_Just call my name  
and i'll be there_


	3. Dúvidas e Respostas

SongFic escrita por Bela Weasley, com "Não dá pra Não Pensar"

* * *

_**Dúvidas e Respostas**_

Uma raiva profunda atingia o peito dela naquele exato instante. Como aquele ruivo podia ser tão idiota? Seu Bichento ter comido aquela droga de rato nojento? Como ele era estúpido.

Ela estava mal. Seus olhos queimavam por conta das quentes lágrimas que agora embaçavam sua visão. Ela só queria chegar a sua cama... Só isso.

_Não dá pra não pensar em você_

_Tá cada vez mais difícil_

Não poder te ver 

_O tempo e a distância entre nós_

_Não vão arrancar_

_A vontade que eu tenho aqui no peito_

_De te amar_

Uma Fria chuva fazia com que os jardins do castelo ficassem encharcados, e o barulho do atrito dos fortes pingos na estrutura do castelo limitavam qualquer possibilidade de uma soneca ou conversa. Os alunos se limitavam em suas salas comunais, fazendo suas tarefas escolares. Mas nenhum alto ruivo, um pouco desengonçado, se encontrava por ali.

Deitado de braços e pernas abertos, na grama molhada, os dentes tremendo de frio e os grossos pingos caindo sobre o rosto.Esse era o estado de Ronald Weasley. Quem não o havia visto nos últimos meses com certeza diria que ele crescera rápido demais, suas vestes começaram a ficar pequenas e apertadas. Mas ele não ligava a mínima para isso, ele no momento queria mandar o mundo explodir, não ligava a mínima... Estava pensativo. Porque ele sentia uma amargura enorme no peito? Porque não sabia escolher as palavras para explicar aquele momento súbito de fraqueza? Porque sentia como se seu coração houvesse sido arrancado do peito? Afinal, porque ele estava tão _frágil_?

Havia sido apenas uma discussão, não é? Estava obvio que aquele gato com cara amassada havia devorado o Perebas, então por que Hermione ainda defendia o gato? Por que sempre brigava com ele? Melhor dizendo, por que _ele_brigava sempre com ela?

Já senti teu cheiro solto no ar 

_O teu gosto não saiu da minha boca_

_Fecho os olhos e posso te tocar_

_A saudade ta me deixando louca_

_Diz pra mim que a gente vai se encontrar_

_E que esse dia já ta quase chegando_

_E o meu coração, enfim, vai respirar_

_Vem que a nossa história ta começando._

Hermione Granger realmente perdera a pose naquele momento. Sentia-se um completo desastre. Sentia-se mal amada. Chorava no travesseiro, seus cabelos suados grudavam em seu rosto e a única coisa que ela queria era que o dia acabasse depressa.

O que afinal sentia por ele? Amor? Engraçado. Ela já lera sobre o amor certa vez. Mas ela não imaginava que doesse tanto, que o sofrimento era tão intenso. Ainda mais, para ela, um amor não correspondido. Ele gostar dela? Nem em seus melhores sonhos. Na sua cabeça, Ronald Weasley nunca amaria uma certinha como ela. Porque a pessoa certinha chega na hora certa, fala as coisas certas, faz coisas certas, mas nem sempre se precisa das coisas certas, principalmente ele, Ron não precisava de uma vida certinha. O ruivo com quem ela sonhava nas últimas semanas nunca a amaria.

E se você não vier 

_Eu não vou agüentar_

_Se você demorar_

_De tristeza eu vou chorar_

Parecia ter passado um dia inteiro, mas ele havia decidido. Não iria escapar do que ele estava sentindo. Fugir não adiantaria. Afinal, era tarde demais para isso. Não importava o que ela sentia por ele e sim o que ele sentia por ela. E chegara a conclusão do que ele sentia era apenas paixão. Ele se levantou da grama molhada, tirou um pouco do barro da camiseta branca encardida e se dirigiu para o castelo. Não ia contar a ela, pelo menos não agora. Iria deixar as coisas como estão. Deixar acontecer naturalmente.

_Não dá pra não pensar em você._

_Tá cada vez mais difícil não poder te ver_

_Não dá pra não pensar_

_Não dá, não dá..._

Ela estava entrelaçada em um abraço forte e quente. Tocou nos suaves cabelos da pessoa que a envolvia e o cheirou. Dizem que cada pessoa tem um cheiro de cabelos diferente. O dele era um cheiro que lembrava muito o de canela, o que ela achou engraçado. Olhou nos olhos de seu amado e sorriu. Seu Ron...

Abriu os olhos. Com certeza havia sonhado. Seus olhos inchados focalizaram na direção a janela. Parara de chover e o sol aparecia entre as nuvens. Apoiou-se no parapeito e ficou observando o sol, ainda por trás de algumas nuvens, descer lentamente em direção a cadeia de montanhas. O ar úmido que entrava em suas narinas, lhe dava a sensação de alma limpa. Passou a mão nos cabelos e tentou fazer algo impossível no momento, desembaraça-los. Percebendo a futura derrota, um pequeno sorriso apareceu no canto dos lábios. Enfim ela decidira. Talvez houvesse um equilíbrio entre os dois. Os dois lados da balança. Era a hora de procurar a pessoa errada. Talvez essa pessoa errada a fizesse perder a cabeça, fazer loucuras, perder a hora, morrer de amor.Talvez essa pessoa a fizesse chorar desoladamente.Talvez a magoasse e depois a enchesse de mimos pedindo seu perdão. Ela encontrara essa pessoa. A sua pessoa errada, que para ela era a pessoa certa. Ron Weasley era a pessoa. E ela ia lutar por esse amor. Iria se amarrar nisso, em um laço bem forte, um laço de sentimento, num laço de amor.

_Não vão arrancar, não_

_Eu só quero te amar_


	4. Você pra Sempre

SongFic escrita por Zaah, com "Você pra Sempre"

* * *

**_Você pra sempre_**

_Eu só quero estar no teu pensamento_

_Dentro dos teus sonhos_

_E no teu olhar_

Não era possível. Não ela. Não sua Hermione. Aquela que Ron pensou estar no dormitório, chorando em sua cama, estava ali, na sua frente, andando colada a Vitor Krum. A garota que sempre está nos seus sonhos... Ele não agüentaria. Como ela pôde? Ron pensou que ela não tinha par algum. Pensou que ela havia mentido! Pobre Ron... Sentiu pena de si mesmo.

_" Como eu sou burro! " _pensava dele mesmo. Hermione não mentia. Não para ele.

Ele queria gritar. Algo nele pedia para sair. Sacar sua varinha. Amaldiçoar Krum, aquele jogador metido e arrogante.

Foi naquele momento, em que seus olhos azuis focalizaram a Hermione, completamente mudada, que ele negara a si mesmo que aquilo poderia estar acontecendo.

Mione, sua Mione, vestida de azul-turquesa, lindo coque prendendo seus cabelos rebeldes. Como ele conseguira ser tão tolo a ponto de não convidá-la? Como não percebera, durante quatro incríveis e emocionantes anos, que ela era uma garota? Sua garota? Sentia-se um verme. Dos piores. Ela estava ali, todo o tempo, ao seu lado e ele não percebera. Tarde demais. Ela dançava com o búlgaro. Um sorriso estampado nos seus lábios finos e delicados. Ela parecia alegre. Ao contrário de Rony. Seu mundo parecia ter despencado a não mais de dois minutos. Fingiu não ver. Não poderia. Não suportaria. Desviou seu olhar para um ponto indefinido no salão.

_Tenho que te amar_

_Só no meu silêncio_

_Num só pedacinho de mim_

_Eu daria tudo pra tocar você_

_Tudo pra te amar uma vez_

Todos pareciam extremamente animados com as Esquisitonas. Todos, menos Ronald. Ele gostava do grupo, era até legal. Mas algo o deixava realmente furioso. Harry vinha se aproximando da mesa onde estava sentado, após ter dançado (ou tentado dançar) uma música. Harry também não parecia muito animado. Hermione não estava muito longe, dançando com Vitor. Rony não tirava os olhos dos dois. Era demais para ele. Naquela noite, ela estava radiante, linda. E estava com Krum.

Mais uma música acabou e Hermione sentou-se no lugar onde antes Parvati havia sentado. (no momento ela dançava com um garoto.) Como ele queria ser o apanhador. Como queria poder dançar com sua Hermione. Seu amor nunca dito.

Rony quase tremia. Não de frio, mas de raiva. Aquele búlgaro... Hermione ao seu lado, contando que Vítor fora buscar bebidas para os dois.

- Vítor? - Não resistia. Não estava controlando. O impulso e a raiva eram maior. - Ele ainda não lhe pediu para chamá-lo de Vitinho?

_Já me conformei_

_Vivo de imaginação_

_Só não posso mais esconder_

_Que eu tenho inveja do sol que pode te aquecer_

_Eu tenho inveja do vento que te toca_

_Tenho ciúme de quem pode amar você_

_Quem pode ter você pra sempre_

Hermione o olhou incrédula, como se não o conhece. Ron, seu querido Ron, brigando com ela. O que ela fizera? Não adiantou perguntar se tinha algo errado. Isso só fizera o garoto fechar a cara mais ainda. (se é que era possível.) Tentou pedir ajuda de Harry, mas o menino sacudiu os ombros e olhou para Rony.

- Rony, é que...

Ela tentou. Tentou explica-lo. Se pudesse, o contaria tudo. Não só sobre Krum. Sobre tudo o que sentia pelo menino, uma amizade enorme, um afeto indescritível, uma raiva incontrolável, um amor inexplicável. Sentia tudo por ele. Só por ele. Mas às vezes, tudo parecia desmoronar. Confraternizando com o inimigo? Ela? Não, Rony estava maluco. Definitivamente maluco. Como ele poderia dizer algo tão ridículo assim! O próprio ruivo queria autógrafo, queria conhece-lo, tinha sua miniatura no quarto! Ela não conseguia acreditar. E, cada vez que tentava argumentar, o garoto criava mais pensamentos mirabolantes sobre Krum. Como ele podia? Será que não confiava nela, será que nunca percebeu nada entre eles? Será que sua amizade não seria o suficiente para o garoto ouvi-la e acreditar nela? Rony estava ficando descontrolado, dizendo coisas que a razão de Hermione recusava aceitar. Ele estava, novamente, brigando com a garota. Não era isso que ela queria. Nunca foi.

_Eu daria tudo pra tocar você_

_Tudo pra te amar uma vez_

Rony não sabia exatamente o que sentia. Raiva, ódio, desprezo. Tentava convencer Mione, sua Mione, que Krum estava jogando. Que ele estava se aproximando de Hermione para obter informações sobre Harry. Não só isso, o garoto sabia. Krum não estava interessado só em Harry. Em Hermione também. Rony sabia que seus passeios pela biblioteca tinham um objetivo maior. E esse objetivo era ela. Quando ela se afastou, ofendida demais para ouvir o que o garoto falava, ele percebeu intimamente que o que sentia se definia em cinco letras: ciúme. E como se não bastasse, Vítor Krum se aproximara, perguntando onde estava Hermione. Rony não respondeu. Queria pular no pescoço do jogador, mesmo sabendo que não tinha chances contra ele, e atacá-lo.

_Já me conformei_

_Vivo de imaginação_

_Só não posso mais esconder_

_Que eu tenho inveja do sol que pode te aquecer_

_Eu tenho inveja do vento que te toca_

_Tenho ciúme de quem pode amar você_

_Quem pode ter você pra sempre_

Hermione gritava com o garoto. Gritava muito... Sabia que gritar não resolveria. Mas tentava mostrar para Rony o que sentia. Queria mostrar sua indignação. Como ele não percebeu que ela sempre o amou? Que sempre o quis como mais que um amigo? Como Ronald não percebeu que ela queria ir ao baile com ele, dançar com ele, viver para o resto da sua vida com ele? Será que ele sentia isso em relação a Hermione? A garota se questionava se um dia o entenderia. Talvez não. Ela sabia que iriam brigar muitas vezes pelos mesmos motivos. Tolos. Coisas insignificantes. Hermione via naqueles olhos azuis que o amava. Não sabia o que ele sentia. Talvez amasse outra menina. Talvez ele só visse Hermione como amiga. Mas no fundo ela acreditava nesse amor. Independente do que viesse pela frente, ela acreditaria. Porque afinal, apesar de terem brigado, Hermione sabia o motivo. Rony não gostou de ver Hermione dançando com Krum. Talvez o garoto achasse que fosse uma confraternização com o inimigo, mas talvez ele poderia se sentir da mesma maneira com todos os outros garotos. E, na razão da brilhante Hermione, isso se chamava ciúme. No coração, esperança.

_Que eu tenho inveja do sol que pode te aquecer_

_Eu tenho inveja do vento que te toca_

_Tenho ciúme de quem pode amar você_

_Quem pode ter você pra sempre_

Deitado em sua cama, Rony podia sentir um perfume. Mas o cheiro não vinha pelo ar. O cheiro vinha do seu coração e sem explicação, o rosto sorridente da garota que amava apareceu na sua mente. Era ela. Era Hermione.


	5. O Amor Faz

Songfic escrita por Jessy Lovegood, com "O Amor Faz"

* * *

_**O Amor faz**_

_Eu ficava olhando as estrelas  
E fazia um pedido ao luar  
Eu buscava um amor nos meus sonhos  
E um dia encontrei seu olhar_

Hermione olho pela janela, era uma manhã clara e fria, não sabia dizer se era boa ou não para jogar Quadribol, já que nunca o fizera. "Ao menos não está chovendo" pensou consigo mesma. A preocupação repentina com um simples jogo de Quadribol devia-se ao fato de que este era o primeiro em que Rony iria atuar como goleiro da Grifinória e a morena torcia para que não fosse o último, afinal de contas ele tinha passado os últimos dias completamente nervoso com o fato, porém a única coisa que ela podia fazer ela torcer para que tudo desse certo, por isso se vestiu com as cores da casa, pegou sua roseta e desceu para o tomar café no salão principal.

_Foi quando eu descobri como eu te amo  
E, finalmente, pude acreditar  
Que as estrelas e a lua fizeram  
Meu pedido se realizar_

Chegando lá percebeu uma movimentação acima do comum nos alunos sonserianos, reparou que eles cantavam uma música em coros altos e tinham todos o mesmo botton, então se aproximou para saber do que se tratava. O que viu fez seu coração disparar: _Weasley é nosso rei _era o emblema escrito nos bottons e também o que eles cantavam. "Isso não é nada bom" pensou consigo mesma. "Vamos Hermione Granger, isso péssimo!" Afinal, o que aconteceria quando o ruivo quando descobrisse que seria humilhado de tal forma pela Sonserina caso não ganhasse? "Mas um motivo para ele se deprimir" disse á si mesma "Droga!" pensou "eu aqui me preocupando com ele, como se ele fizesse o mesmo por mim!"

Hermione deu um soco no ar que quase acertou Gina.

- O que você tem? – perguntou a ruiva, mas antes que Hermione pudesse responder ela puxou a garota pelo braço e disse: -Vamos, eles estão ali, e o Rony parece que vai desmaiar a qualquer momento.

Hermione concordou com a cabeça e seguiu a amiga. Sentaram-se de frente a Harry e Rony. Gina perguntou como o irmão estava se sentindo, mesmo sabendo que ele não estava nada bem. "E ele ainda nem deve ter visto o que o pessoal da Sonserina está usando" pensou "Ainda bem!". Tentou animá-lo dizendo que é bom se sentir nervoso, mas suas palavras não tiveram efeito algum.

_Foi quando eu descobri que a vida inteira  
O meu destino era te encontrar  
Que o universo inteiro conspira  
Pra um desejo se realizar_

Acreditou que a visão de Luna lhe desse ânimo, ou pelo menos o fizesse rir, já que a garota estava usando uma cabeça de leão como chapéu! Porém nada ocorreu, o ruivo nem ao menos terminou seu café.

Quando ele e Harry iam se dirigindo ao campo a morena teve sua oportunidade de contar a Harry o que o Malfoy e seus amigos estavam aprontando, mas, achando que somente aquilo não seria necessário, pois Rony ainda estava atordoado com a idéia de jogar Quadribol pela casa em frente a todos os alunos de Hogwarts, Hermione foi até o garoto, desejou boa sorte e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. "Isso deve animá-lo" pensou "Pelo menos por equanto. Um dia ele vai perceber que eu gosto muito mais dele do que posso demonstrar..." Um dia. Quem sabe...

_O amor vai  
Até onde os sonhos conseguem chegar  
O amor faz  
Tudo aquilo que alguém decide acreditar_


	6. Volta pra Mim

SongFic escrita por Pam Weasley, com "Estranho Jeito de Amar"

* * *

_**Volta pra Mim**_

_Quanta bobagem_

_Tudo o que se falou_

_Me olho no espelho_

_E já nem sei mais quem sou_

Da janela da torre grifinória podia-se ver o sol, que se punha lentamente, deixando um rastro dourado misturado ao céu carmim do fim de tarde.

Harry havia vestido a capa da Invisibilidade e ido ao enterro de Aragogue, enquanto Rony vestiu sua melhor expressão de inocência e fora conversar com uma furiosísssima Lavander.

Hermione fitava seu reflexo na janela. Sentou-se ali para observar o lago, mas era impossível. Só conseguia pensar nos últimos meses.

_Quanto talento_

_Pra discutir em vão_

_Será tão frágil_

_Nossa ligação_

Tentava focar as idéias nos problemas com Voldemort e a guerra que se aproximava, mas era no ruivo que conversava com a namorada no outro canto da sala que ela pensava.

Haviam brigado tanto que seus laços resumiam-se agora, que ele quase havia morrido envenenado, a educação e gentilezas. Logos eles que sempre foram amigos. Eles, que a tudo enfrentaram juntos. Logo Rony e Hermione.

_Não tem que ser assim_

_Tanto desencontro, mágoa e dor_

_Pra quê que a gente tem que_

_Se arriscar_

_Então volta pra mim_

_Deixa o tempo curar_

_Esse estranho jeito de amar_

A morena viu, refletido na janela, Lavander Brown correndo para o dormitório feminino. Virou-se a tempo de ver Ron comentando algo sobre a atitude da loira aos amigos. Em uma fração de segundos, quando o garoto examinava a vasta sala, seus olhos azuis encontraram os de Hermione. E ela soube o que havia acontecido. Seu coração descompassou quando o amigo começou a andar em sua direção, lentamente, como se não estivesse certo do que fazer.

_Falsas promessas_

_Erros tão banais_

_Mas ninguém cede_

_E pensa em voltar atrás_

O ruivo não estava em boas condições. O nervosismo aflorava em sua pele, transbordava dos seus poros, transparecia em seu rosto. Tudo o que mais queria acabara de acontecer, e pensou que sentir-se-ia mais leve sem Lavander pendurada em seu pescoço, mas esse pensamento sumiu assim que viu Hermione.

Ela não era um problema, era sua solução. E suas pernas o levavam para ela, mesmo que seu orgulho, muito ferido, reclamasse. Queria lhe dizer um milhão de palavras, mas não tinha certeza se ela as receberia de bom grado. Largou-se na poltrona em frente a ela, que já havia voltado a fitar o sol poente. Pôs-se a admirar a paisagem também, durante alguns minutos que lhe pareceram horas e mais horas.

- Você está bem? – Se não tivesse certeza da sua sanidade, até duvidaria da procedência daquela voz. Mas foi Hermione mesmo quem falou.

_Não tem que ser assim_

_Tanto desencontro, mágoa e dor_

_Pra quê que a gente tem que_

_Se arriscar_

_Então volta pra mim_

_Deixa o tempo curar_

_Esse estranho jeito de amar_

- Estou. – Respondeu, a voz fraca, temendo maior proximidade. Sentiu suas bochechas pegarem fogo. Ele e a morena não trocaram muitas palavras – não relacionadas a Harry – desde que saíra da enfermaria.

- Por que terminaram? – Agora ela olhava diretamente para ele, escondendo seu interesse na voz.

- Ela é uma idiota. – O ruivo respondeu, com simplicidade, e Hermione deu uma risada baixa. Ron resolveu instiga-la. – Concorda?

- Depende. – Respondeu, francamente. – Tem muitos aspectos de idiotice.

- Ela terminou comigo por ciúme. Acha que nós... – A morena demonstrou mais interesse. – Sabe, eu e você... – Terminou com um olhar significativo.

_Esquece esse jogo_

_Não há vencedor_

_Mesmo roteiro_

_De sempre cansou_

- Nossa. – A amiga disse, encolhendo-se e olhando novamente para o horizonte. – Que idiota.

- Verdade. – O ruivo confirmou, depois de um longo suspiro. – Nós mal nos falamos ultimamente! – Exclamou, e logo depois tomou uma expressão de desentendido. – Por que, mesmo?

- Acho que eu não queria atrapalhar. – Hermione respondeu, calando-se logo após, para não dizer o que queria. Não entregaria o ouro assim, ainda que desejasse que ele entregasse. – Sabe, você e ela estavam sempre... – Não conseguiu terminar a frase. Sua expressão demonstrava asco.

_Vou te amando_

_E me frustrando_

_E sobrevivendo_

_Por um fio_

_Mas tô aqui_

_Sem desistir_

- Mas já terminou, não é? – Ron mais afirmava que perguntava.

- É o que vocês dizem. – Respondeu, sorrindo de lado, incerta sobre demonstrar ou não felicidade. – Acho que vou terminar minha redação para poções.

- Tudo bem. – Ele concordou, também sorrindo.

Ela levantou e foi para o dormitório, deixando-o só. E ele pensou, até Harry chegar, nas milhares de palavras que precisava dizer a ela. As palavras que faziam-no tremer e ficar mudo quando ela estava por perto.

_Volta pra mim_


	7. O Amor Nunca falha

SongFic escrita por Lea-chan, com "Love Never Fails"

* * *

_**O AMOR NUNCA FALHA**_

Ele se fora. Deixara-os para trás. Preocupava-lhe os pais e irmãos, o lar que deixava no passado e permitira que ficassem os dois ali, jogados à sorte.

Hermione sentia-se cada vez mais deteriorada com a procura pelas horcruxes, a rotina cansativa, o mau-humor de Harry, o esforço pelas respostas, as noites mal-dormidas, a comida de má qualidade e os dias em ócio; agora ainda mais, agora com mais, muito mais desespero e agonia.

_I have all that I need_

_(Eu tenho tudo que preciso)  
So much so I feel weak_

_(Tanto que me sento fraco)  
Cause the love that we have is never ending_

_(Porque o amor que temos nunca acabará)  
All the moments we make_

_(Todos os momentos que fazemos)  
Are too precious to waste_

_(São preciosos demais para desperdiçar)  
In a world that is forever changing_

_(Neste mundo que está sempre mudando)_

Ronald fora-se para além do horizonte para socorrer aos parentes, a quem amava mais que tudo, e deixara a luz de sua vida nas mãos do amigo Harry, abandonada. Ora, quem tinha dúvidas de que Hermione era a única razão pelas quais Ron sorria ao fim do dia, sentia o sangue correr-lhe, esforçava-se em respirar e ver o raiar do dia? O garoto sentia que a recíproca era absoluta e verdadeira; os dois haviam demonstrado ao longo dos anos que amavam-se com ardor infindável, apenas não tinham meios racionais de representá-lo ao outro. Os espectadores todos sabiam, e riam-se com a situação. Apenas eles, Hermione e Ron, eram orgulhosos o suficiente para esperar até o fim pela iniciativa do outro.

_There will be those times we fight back tears_

_(Haverá vezes em que lutaremos contra as lágrimas)  
And there will be those times when we get scared_

_(E haverá aquelas em que ficaremos assustados)  
As long as we´re together we´ll get there_

_(Enquanto ficarmos juntos nós chegaremos lá)  
Cause love never fails.. Love never fails_

_(Porque o amor nunca falha. O amor nunca falha)_

Foi quando Ronald partiu. Foi quando ele saiu da cabana sem nem sequer olhar para trás.

Hermione chorava mais que nunca, amargurava ainda mais as tardes e noites em que Harry insistia na vigília. Antes de dormir, rezava por Ron em silêncio, ou aos murmúrios, que o amigo ouvia sem intervir. Pedia que ele permanecesse em paz, protegido dos males da Guerra, e que nada lhe ocorresse, e que ao final pudesse retornar aos braços dos seus entes queridos. Ela estava incluída, claro. Em um patamar especial. Mais precisamente no coração do ruivo.

_Asleep or awake  
(Dormindo ou acordado)_

_No there´s never a day_

_(Nunca há um dia)  
That goes by when I don´t think about you_

_(Que se passe e que eu não pense em você)  
Only you touched my life_

_(Foi você tocar a minha vida)  
For the very first time_

_(Pela primeira vez)  
I´ll be lost surely without you_

_(Certamente estarei perdido sem você)_

_I wouldn´t change you for anything_

_(Não mudaria você por nada)  
I will be forever loving you_

_(Sempre amarei você)_

Harry via a melancolia com que a garota passava longos minutos alisando a malha grossa de Ron, e pensava em tentativas de ampará-la, mas ele mesmo precisava de calor humano, um calor mais forte que aquele fraquejante que dividiam; mais que aquele fio de esperança em que pendiam suas almas. Anunciou que ia para fora, vigiar a madrugada toda. Insistiu ainda que queria ficar até a manhã raiar.

A moça, com grandes olheiras e olhos inchados, concordou, e deitou-se, abraçada à blusa daquele que partira. O moreno viu a cena e ficou ainda mais triste. Talvez tivesse a ver com a horcrux que pendia em seu peito.

As horas cruzaram a noite e Hermione dormia mal. Sonhava com clareiras sombrias, lobos, homens encapuzados e com Ronald. Ele era uma constante em seus pensamentos, e não era estranho que habitasse também em seus sonhos. Virou-se e encarou a entrada da cabana. Soluçou.

_There will be those times we fight back tears_

_(Haverá vezes em que lutaremos contra as lágrimas)  
And there will be those times when we get scared_

_(E haverá aquelas em que ficaremos assustados)  
As long as we´re together we´ll get there_

_(Enquanto ficarmos juntos nós chegaremos lá)  
Cause love never fails.. Love never fails_

_(Porque o amor nunca falha. O amor nunca falha)  
_

Sentia o cheiro doce de Ron na blusa. Um cheiro que lhe lembrava as centenas de noites em que passara suspirando ou amaldiçoando por ele, que lhe recordava das risadas ao seu lado, dos dias em que via no Sol a presença dele. Ron. Amava-lhe tanto que doía.

Estaria bem? Estaria a salvo? Machucado? Morto?

Levantou num salto, tomada por um instinto qualquer, e ouviu lá de fora sons de pessoas e folhas secas sendo pisadas. Mal pôde chegar à entrada quando viu adentrando Harry, aparentemente assustado, e, pasmem, Ron Weasley.

Sim, Ronald Weasley estava de volta.

_There´s no greater gift  
(Não há presente maior)_

_Than love that you breathe_

_(Que o amor que você respira)  
Forever hold me_

_(Tenha-me para sempre)  
Many rivers to cross_

_(Muitos rios para atravessar)  
But our love will guide us_

_(Mas nosso amor nos guiará)  
It´s all we need_

_(É tudo que precisamos)  
It´s all we need...  
(É tudo que precisamos)_

Abriu um sorriso cansado. Mentira, não era cansado, era um sorriso lindo, talvez o mais perfeito que ela já tivesse presenciado. Ele pretendia abrir os braços para segurá-la, senti-la, aninhá-la em si, quando de assalto Hermione voou nele e passou a bater com a mão fechada em seu peito, e a gritar. Gritava de raiva, surpresa e alívio.

Ela havia chorado tanto! Chorava por ele ter ido! Ela viu! Ele abandonara os amigos, abandonara A ELA!

_Asleep or awake  
(Dormindo ou acordado)_

_No there´s never a day_

_(Nunca há um dia)  
That goes by when I don´t think about you_

_(Que se passe e que eu não pense em você)  
Only you touched my life_

_(Foi você tocar a minha vida)  
For the very first time_

_(Pela primeira vez)  
I´ll be lost surely without you_

_(Certamente estarei perdido sem você)_

Mas nada que ocorresse, nada que pudesse ser feito pelas Trevas poderia separá-los. Hermione sabia. Ela sabia que Ron estaria ali para protegê-la e mirá-la com aqueles olhos azuis irresistíveis. Por fim, eles não se beijaram, ou abraçaram com afeição, mas internamente, relaxaram por saberem que o outro estava bem.

Hermione tinha de volta seu ruivo teimoso.

Ron estava ali, perto da sua implicante adorável.

O amor nunca falha.


	8. Para Nanda

Naaaaanda!  
Espero que você goste dessa fanfic, foi feita com muito carinho!  
Eu te desejo tudo de bom nesse seu aniversário e que você utilize sua maioridade com JUIZO! Huhasiahsiahsuashai

Que você seja muito feliz, porque com você feliz, eu também fico feliz!  
Sobre a fic:  
Bom, eu pensei em pegar as partes que eu considero mais R/Hr do segundo livro e transforma-las para o ponto de vista de cada um.  
Tentei ao máximo pensar com a cabeça de uma garotinha e um garotinho de 12 anos, espero que eu tenha conseguido deixar os sentimentos deles bem sutis!  
Enfim, foi feita pra você!  
Te amo demaaaais!Beeeijos!  
_  
__**Tekusha.**_

Presente pra ti, Nandusca!:D Achei que ficou horrível, mas me esforcei.Saiu meio em cima da hora, mas tudo bem!o/

Adoro o primeiro ano R/Hr, e tentei expressar a relação deles aqui, mas não sei se ficou bom.É que sou péssima com songs! Xx'

Espero que goste!;D TE AMO!

_**Fê**_

Amore! Xuxua! Nandoca! Meus PARABÉNS MASTER, querida! Você entrou na minha pra nela ficar, e saiba que SEMPRE te quiero!

Espero que goste da nossa baguncinha hohohoho! ;

Todo amor, sucesso, paz e saúde pra você!  
Quando precisar, dá um berro que a tia ajuda!

Beijos, te amo demais! ;D

_**Lela**_

Nandaaaa!!!

Não faz muito tempo que a gente se conhece, né? Mais parece anos! Eu confesso que no começo, eu achava vc meio... sei lá, misteriosa. Mas depois, a gente foi conversando, se interagindo, se conhecendo melhor... e eu percebi que era bobagem. Vc não tem nada de misteriosa. Ao contrário, vc é hiper divertida, engraçada, amiga, inteligente... e viramos amigas! Espero que a nossa amizade da Salinha dure por muito tempo.  
Te desejo um feliz aniversário, muitas felicidades, saúde, dinheiro, homens bonitos (hehehe), e muita, muita PAZ! Continue sendo essa pessoa maravilhosa que vc é!

AMO VC! Beijos!!

_**Lore.**_

Nanda querida : D Espero do coração que você goste das fics, das músicas escolhidas , de tudo : Feliz aniversário tuudo de bom para você! Que você seja muuuito feliz! Te amamos muuuito [te amo muuito! Beijos enormes,

_**Belinha.**_

Nandusha :D

Essa fic é pra você se lembrar que será **Inesquecível**para nós, que **Com você **nossa vida tem muito mais cor e **o**nosso**Amor faz **com que essa distância entre a gente pareça inexistente.

Nós amamos **você pra sempre**!

_**Jessy**_

Moráááá!  
Parabéns por esses 18 anos!  
Tudo de bom!  
Que todos os teus sonhos se realizem!  
E que tu seja muito feliz nessa nova etapa da tua vida!  
Te amo muito guria ♥  
Beijundas

_**Gabbi ;)**_

Nanda!  
Que esse dia, bem como todos os outros da sua vida, seja doce e especial! Te desejo tudo de melhor, hoje e sempre, e quero que você saiba que ganhou uma amiga pra vida toda, perto ou longe, em um ano ou dez!  
Feliz aniversário, te amo!  
Beijão,  
_**  
Isa!**_

Nanda, você merece tudo e mais um pouco! Foi um imenso prazer fazer a fic para você, menina especial e carinhosa! Minha irmãzinha do coração ENORME, eu te amo para sempre! Espero que tenha gostado, porque foi feita especialmente para você! **_Enjoy!_**Te amo! muito, muito, muito, muito! Para sempre no meu coração, fã número #1 de Sany e Júnior e eterna R/Hr!

_**Zaah**_

Nandinha, minha fofa!

Que esse seja o primeiro de muitos aniversários seus que possamos passar juntas! Sim, me sinto perto o suficiente pra falar isso xD Te amo, pela sua alegria, seu carisma, sua sensibilidade, pelo valor que você dá a tudo que ama. Te amo por você ser tão... Assim, como você é :D

_**Pam**_

Nanda, como já disse a tia Jô, 'Há coisas que não se pode fazer junto sem acabar gostando um do outro, e derrubar um trasgo montanhês é uma delas.'. A gente já derrubou muito mais que trasgos montanheses. Já derrubamos teorias, distâncias, barreiras, e outras coisas que eu não posso citar. Aí vem os idiotas que não entendem nada disso e acham que não podemos ser amigas. Por que não? Depois de tudo o que passamos juntas, nada mais natural do que uma bela amizade.  
Amigos são anjos, que caminham sempre ao nosso lado.  
Amigos são aqueles que te agüentam falar horas sobre um garoto, só pra te fazer feliz.  
Amigos são aqueles que te dão os melhores conselhos, e que querem sempre o melhor pra você.

Há os amigos que brigam conosco, ajudam a brigar com os outros, e separam a briga, dependendo da ocasião.  
Há os amigos que dizem que te ama, os que ouvem o seu "Eu te amo" e os que te amam mesmo sem dizer.  
Há os amigos que estão perto, os que estão longe e os que fariam de tudo pra te visitar.

E definir os amigos é uma das coisas mais difíceis do mundo, porque cada amigo é uma mistura de cada tipo, cada pessoa é diferente da outra e cada amor é diferente do outro.

Mesmo assim, amamos de verdade apenas aqueles que são nossos amigos, verdadeiros amigos, e nada além disso.  
Te amo, Nanda.

_**Lina**_


End file.
